he's only human or is he
by felicianoludwig
Summary: when the Ghost hunt team gets a call from France about a haunted opera house what will happen to them? M because there will most likely be cussing


**Feli: hi everyone when i looked for a ghost hunt/ phantom crossover i couldn't find one so i have decided to fix this  
Naru: why i'm sure everyone would be happier if you didn't write this  
Feli: ... Erik get him  
Erik: gladly  
John: n-now Feli please think about this  
Feli:... fine i'll tell Lin to set him up with a session of Chinese water torture  
Naru: this fan-fiction is torture enough **  
Yasu and I were sitting on one of the couches of SPR and having a good time talking to Mai, who was doing her paper work. The phone rang and Mai answered it.  
"hello Shibuya Psychic Research how may I help you?" Mai then started to panic.  
"Mai what's wrong?" I asked

"They're talking in some language I don't know" Mai said  
"here" I held out my hand for the phone and listened for a second before identifying the language as French "Excusez-moi, monsieur, je suis désolé mais je ne parle pas très bien français. savez-vous anglais?" I asked in perfect French  
"yes I do" said the man on the other end  
"oh good but I'm afraid you might have the wrong number. You see, this is a paranormal investigation office in Japan."  
"oui oui Shibuya Psychic Research correct?"

"umm yes but-"  
"you must help me" he interrupted " it's terrible I just bought an opera house, The Palais Garnier, and-"

"Hold on THE Palais Garnier?!" I interrupted

"oui, I see you've heard of it"  
"yes I have. give me a moment please?" I closed my eyes _Naru could you pick up the phone in your office please I would like you to hear this_ I felt his nod then went back to the phone "I'm sorry monsieur…?"

"Bonnefoy , and that's quite alright"  
"thank you could you tell me what kinds of things you're experiencing?"

"oui umm let's see, there is the cat walks, they're very old so no one uses them now. We'll hear footsteps coming from there, and when people are locking up or opening the theater we'll see a cloak disappear around the corner. There are also times when we'll hear screams and smell smoke coming from the house and when we get there, nobody is there."

"I see well may I have your contact information I'll give all of this to my boss and have him look it over ok?" he gave me the information I needed then I went into the Artic- I mean Naru's office  
"you had me listen to that because?" he said as soon as I walked in  
" the man said he had just bought an Opera House known as the Palais Garnier it is very famous. Supposedly the events of the Phantom of the Opera took place there. " Naru looked at me coldly then spoke

"and what does that have to do with this?"

I looked at him "he is in the opera house that housed the ORIGANAL Phantom of the Opera what Gaston Leroux and later Andrew Lloyd Webber based their work on! And he's complaining of footsteps in the cat walk, and seeing a cloak disappear around the corner, and hearing echoes of the chandelier falling, it's obvious that he's paranoid or someone's playing with him and his staff or both!" I exclaimed Naru looked at me coldly

"then Melody please tell me where he is getting the smell of smoke and the screaming"

"Someone could have recorded the screams and burned something like paper or sticks in a pot." I said thinking of how I would do it if I were trying the same thing. Naru looked at me like he saw the logic in my words but wasn't convinced.

"it's time to go home I'll think it over and give you my answer tomorrow" it was a clear dismissal so I left.

I woke up in the middle of the night to Mai's screams, I had moved in and gotten a job at SPR before knowing where she lived and worked so I wound up with the apartment next door, I threw myself out of bed and into Mai's apartment with quite a few cases of practice. I found her in her room hugging herself and crying. I sat on the edge of her bed and hugged her

"shhhhh it's ok it's ok" when she stopped crying and was merely hiccupping "what was it" I asked gently letting her know she didn't have to tell me

" I- I- I was in an underground cavern and Yasu had Naru tied to a grate and was choking Naru and telling me that I had to choose him or Naru if I chose Yasu then he would let Naru live but I had to say with him for the rest of my life. But if I chose Naru Yasu would kill him and I could go along my way" I looked down at Mai, still holding her.

"I must say I find your casting interesting, Yasu as Eric and Naru as Raoul and you as Christine " Mai looked up at me with the big brown eyes that had captured Naru's heart  
"what are you talking about" I looked down at her thinking for a moment  
"I'll show you when we're done with the upcoming case. Do you want me to stay here?" Mai nodded and I stayed the night

* * *

Excusez-moi, monsieur, je suis désolé mais je ne parle pas très bien français. savez-vous anglais?: excuse me, sir i'm sorry but i don't speak french very well. do you know english?


End file.
